The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors.
Electrical connector system are used to electrically connect a wide variety of electronic devices. But, known electrical connectors are not without disadvantages. For example, at least some known electrical connectors are not shielded to meet EMI/RFI demands in the field, which may cause excessive interference with the data signals. Moreover, and for example, at least some known electrical connectors have a circular shape that may be easily snagged. Such circular electrical connectors may also have a large enough profile that causes difficulty mounting the circular electrical connector to a wearable article. For example, the circular electrical connector may be too bulky and/or may cause irritation to a person who is wearing the wearable article. Another problem with circular electrical connectors is that the terminals thereof are not capable of being cleaned in the field. For example, the mating interfaces of at least some known circular electrical connectors are shrouded, which enables collection of debris, which can not be easily cleaned in the field. Attempts to clean such interfaces typically lead to damage of the terminals of the connector.